Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an audio signal processing device and an audio signal processing method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of segmenting a space into a plurality of areas and acquiring (collecting) a sound in each of the areas has been known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-72708). In recent years, sound collection techniques featuring high directionality have been proposed to achieve clearer recording/emphasizing of a sound at a far location (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-165189). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-165189, a sound in a target area is collected with a microphone having a high directionality that can record a sound at a far distant location, whereby sounds can be collected with a considerably large space segmented into detail areas.
Logically, the sound collection performed with the considerably large space segmented into detail areas involves a large number of sound collection areas. A larger number of sound collection areas lead to a larger processing amount of audio signal processing, including echo cancellation and denoising, executed on each of the sound collection areas. Thus, an attempt to perform real-time playback with sounds collected from a large number of sound collection areas might end up in lacked audio data (discontinuous sound) due to a failure to successfully complete the entire audio signal processing.